Fanfiction
by LadyoftheCity
Summary: CanonAU. Oneshot. In which poor Merlin discovers what fanfiction is. Merlin/Arthur.
**Title:** Fanfiction

 **Rating:** M (only to play it safe)

 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

 **Disclaimer:** All credits go to the creators of BBC Merlin for giving us such a wonderful series.

 **Warnings:** slash, oneshot, some attempts at humour.

 **Word count:** around 1,250

 **Summary:** CanonAU. In which poor Merlin discovers what fanfiction is.

 **AN:** It's been a long time since I wrote something new and suddenly I had this idea, so I only went with it and this is the result. Hope you'll enjoy it!

-~oOo0oOo~-

 **Fanfiction**

" _Prince Arthur's big hands traveled up and down his manservant's torso, caressing, exploring every inch of pale skin he could reach as they moved synchronously in a slow but firm cadence. Their motions were accompanied by soft tremulous sighs and moans, evidence of their mutual pleasure in their sinful actions..."_

Merlin's blush had already reached the tip of his ears when he decided to stop reading such a shameful story.

What the hell was all that?

Merlin was only looking for Gaius' list of chores for him. His father-like friend had left very early that morning to help deliver a baby in the lower town but not before instructing him to finish all the chores listed on the piece of parchment that lay waiting for him on the worktable.

Merlin, of course, had spent a good few more minutes in bed, before dressing, having a quick breakfast and heading out to serve that cabbage-head of a prince that was his master.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon when he had been able to get away from his master's ridiculous demands and come back to the workshop where he lived to look for Gaius' list of chores. What he had never thought he would find on the table was this... this... There weren't even words to describe it!

However, Merlin couldn't avoid to have another peek at the damned parchment:

" _Prince and servant were lying languidly in bed, their bodies intertwined. Blissful peace reigned in the chambers after the loud groans of their joint orgasm. The only sound now audible were sweet pecks and kisses, all their passion turned into tender love..."_

Thankfully, Gaius arrived in that precise moment, preventing Merlin from continuing reading that...

"What the hell is this?!" Merlin demanded in an indignant loud tone before Gaius had time to even greet him.

Quite comically, the old man's face transformed from tiredness for all the hard work to shock at being addressed so by the boy that was practically his son and finally to embarrassment as soon as he noticed the parchment in Merlin's hands.

How could he have left such a thing lying around where his absent-minded apprentice could see it? How could he be so stupid! But the story was so captivating... And now, there was no point in denying it...

"It's... fanfiction," Gaius mumbled in answer while turning around and pretending to be busy arranging all the medicines and equipment he had brought back and certainly not looking at Merlin in the eye. He was so ashamed!

"Fan what?" Merlin asked incredulously at Gaius' back. Merlin could have no idea what that meant at all but he did know there was a more pressing question he needed the answer to. "And where have you got this?"

Gaius peeked back at a Merlin who was getting angrier by the moment. What could he answer to that question. Of course, he did the only sensible thing – he pressed his mouth into a thin line and continued to work on his things.

Merlin, being Merlin, didn't let it drop that easily. "Ok, then. I'm showing this to Arthur and you'll have to answer his questions!" he threatened. Not that Merlin really wanted Arthur to read such a thing about them but it was his best option to make Gaius confess.

The result was quite good. "Morgana," Gaius admitted quietly, still quite red on the face and trying to avoid Merlin at all costs.

"Morgana?!" Merlin squeaked in surprise. Although... It really seemed like something she would do... That evil witch...

That was it. If Morgana was involved, he would have to tell Arthur. Merlin was doomed to fail on his own but with Arthur by his side, they had a good chance to face her about that stupid story and succeed unscathed. "I'm going to speak to Arthur," Merlin muttered as he went for the door. "He will be able to stop all this nonsense."

But then... "No, he won't," Gaius sighed. "I'm sorry, my boy, but..." Merlin turned around and raised an eyebrow at his mentor, in a quite good imitation of him. "Uther is hooked on the story. He won't allow her to stop writing it," Gaius blurted.

Merlin gasped, a look of pure horror crossing his face. Uther knew?! Uther was hooked on such a story?!

"Don't worry, my boy," Gaius tried to cheer Merlin up. "We all know it's not true. It's just... fanfiction..." he finished lamely.

Merlin couldn't believe his ears. He simply went out, completely embarrassed. 'We all know it's not true' had Gaius said. 'We all'! How many people had already read that story?!

As he directed his steps to Arthur's chambers, Merlin kept thinking about it. Morgana wrote steamy stories about Arthur and him. She made copies for Uther, Gaius and only God knew how many people more. They all liked those stories... Stories about... Arthur... and him... doing...

Merlin's head was about to explode with all that information and when he came across the first person after leaving Gaius chambers, he couldn't bear it anymore. The poor servant girl only smiled and greeted him but Merlin felt as if she also knew.

Most servants couldn't read so it was fairly possible she had no idea about that scandalous story and yet...Merlin didn't wait to contemplate that. He just ran, avoiding everybody, until he got to Arthur's chambers and locked himself inside.

In an attempt to distract his troubled mind from more dreadful thoughts, Merlin started to clean around the room. That, however, didn't help much. His gaze kept going to the huge bed that presided over the room. It was in that bed where all those people thought Arthur and he...

What was what the story said? Something about the prince exploring his body... About they pleasuring each other... Oh, and there were also kisses and...

Merlin was so distracted that he missed the lock being opened. It wasn't until Arthur entered the room complaining about something or other that he was brought out of his reverie. "Really, Merlin, why did you have to lock the door?!"

Merlin turned around, his eyes opened wide and his face the reddest Arthur had ever seen it. The prince frowned. "What's the matter?" he asked slightly concerned for his idiotic manservant.

"Morgana is writing steamy fanfiction about us and your father is hooked on her crazy story," Merlin blurted out without a second thought.

Arthur only blinked.

"And?" He commented at last. Then he lifted an eyebrow almost seductively and asked nonchalantly, "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Merlin spluttered until he understood, "You knew it?!" he shouted accusingly at the prince.

Arthur laughed. "Of course, I knew it! Gods, where do you think she got the idea from in the first place?"

Merlin gasped a second time in that day, once more completely lost for words. It was in that moment that the prince decided to cover his manservant's mouth with his own. From there on it was all kisses and...

A couple of minutes later, when Morgana went pass the door to Arthur's chamber, she heard muffled moans and groans. She smirked evilly. The plot bunnies back in full force in her head. She had had another great idea for her fanfiction about the prince and his servant. Uther was going to love it!

-~oOo0oOo~-

Thanks for reading!


End file.
